


Evaluation of officers

by InikiMelset



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InikiMelset/pseuds/InikiMelset
Summary: Just a little bit of fun I made up after remembering our periodic evaluations at work
Relationships: recruits and officers
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Evaluation of officers

**EXCERPTS FROM OFFICER EVALUATIONS**

_Life is not always grim on board a Galor-Class cruiser, especially among the lower ranks. Writing Entries for Evaluations is a favourite pastime. This effort was discovered and stored in the Miscellaneous Files Section by the Gul in command, but the perpetrators not put on report._

Central Command writes OE's (Officer Evaluations). The form used for Central Command’s Officer Evaluations is CC-OE396-500.

• His troops would follow him anywhere, but only out of curiosity.

• According this officer mentoring privileges would have far-reaching effects.

• This officer is really not so much of a has-been, but more of a certainly won't-be.

• When this officer develops strategies, the opponent is guaranteed a decisive victory.

• He has consistently executed his duties to his full satisfaction.

• This officer would become disoriented on the training grounds.

• Excellent engineer but suffers from foot-in-mouth disease

• This Officer calls a vortex to mind - always in a state of frenetic activity, but unproductive.

• This recruit is severely deluded about which branch of Central Command he will be assigned to.

• This officer’s patriotism by far outweighs his competence.

• Since the last evaluation he has reached the bottom and has started to dig.

• He sets personal standards in accordance with his abilities and consistently fails to achieve them.

• He has the competence of a new recruit, and the energy of a fused phaser emitter.

• This Officer should go far – and keep going.

• This navigator should not be authorized to fly any vessel but an impulse ship.

• The only ship I would recommend this man for is Pakled citizenship.

• Fulfils his duties exceedingly well when supervised and cornered like a fighting vole.

• This man is depriving a bar of an unsurpassed taste tester.


End file.
